eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Lordebon
In your house zone Sorry if I messed something up from those "In your house..." quest things I posted and you deleted. I got to a quest page and it had some wikia notes asking to copy the link text and paste it to the redlink listed underneath it. Wasn't sure what it was for, but it looked like it needed to be done so I did it.Vagar (talk) 16:08, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. The issue was with whoever listed the zone as "In your house," not with your following the category directions and making them. In general, we only list actual individual zones for those (otherwise the categories break) and since "In your house" isn't an actual zone name I cleaned them up a bit. You were right in adding the categories, if it was a normal zone they would definitely be needed. It's only since the listed zone was wrong that I went and deleted the categories. --lordebon (talk) 16:20, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Farming Guide Thanks for all the help so far. I should have joined EQ2Wiki much sooner, but am lazy when it comes to things like this. Can you copy my plat farming guide on my profile page and paste it into a guide for all players to see? I would like to make my guide available to the masses to both aid them and to be recognized as the plat farming champ that I am. I'm not afraid of them farming too much plat with these tips because most won't have the discipline and/or time to stick with it like I do. :Sure. I'll move it over to a subpage and get it added to the user guides category where folks will be able to find it. --lordebon (talk) 15:18, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for all of the help so far. I started a blog about Wurmbone End and the need for SOE to do smart loot for the COE solo zones. I can't get the editing to do right on it though. Can you take a look at it and fix the editing for me please? ::I also started a guide to custom appearance gear sets. I will be adding to that in the future as I figure out how best to take screenshots of my toons wearing the gear, and screenshots of the examine windows of the gear. It is my intention to post a screenshot of my toon wearing the whole set that I put together from mob drops, faction gear, quest rewards, & broker searches into cool looking matching sets. I also want to post screenshots of the gear in the examine window, and how I obtained the gear. I'll welcome any tips you have for this ambitious guide! :::I'll take a look at the blog. They're a new feature for us here at EQ2i, the formatting might be a bit different compared to a standard article. The guide sounds good (I moved it to your userspace as well, it's the proper place for personalized guides). My suggestion would be to try to use any existing screenshots of full sets that we might have (if it's just a full armor set), if it's a unique mix like it sounds they will be I'd just try to model the images after those we have for the armor sets (try to keep them all the same size so it looks consistent). For the examines, I suggest reusing examines we already have again (to avoid duplication) and maybe consider using Template:HideDiv and put the examines in little collapsible sections to keep your guide more compact. Then people can expand the examines / obtain info for sets they like without it being visible and taking up space for all of them. --lordebon (talk) 15:00, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Adding Pictures I've been trying to add pictures to some of the mounts and I'm having troubles. When I use the Upload Photo button on the page it seems to want to automatically add it as an "in-game examine window" picture when I really want it to be a "(Equipped)" picture using the "iname2" field. What am I doing wrong so it won't do this? You can see an example at the Dark Harbinger's Flight Wings page. Thanks! Vagar (talk) 13:13, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :The problem is in the naming of your uploads. By default on EQ2i, images with an exact name match (eg., File:Dark Harbinger's Flight Wings.png) are intended to be the examine window and will automatically be displayed as such if they exist. To upload a visible/equipped image, made the name something like File:Dark Harbinger's Flight Wings (Equipped).png and plug that into iname2. The template won't try to use it as the examine window image then. --lordebon (talk) 13:23, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Of course! That's makes total sense. Is there a way I can go back and rename the other pics? I tried to do that but didn't see it anywhere. I messed up Majestic_Pridewing.png and Dark Harbinger's Flight Wings.png. Vagar (talk) 16:53, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Unfortunately file moves require an admin or a rollback user, since moving files can cause a bit more of a vandalism or accident risk. You can request images to be moved using by adding to the image's page and it'll get categorized for us to move. In the meantime I've moved the images for those two so they should be good now. --lordebon (talk) 17:06, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Question about nonsense posts Just saw you deleted something that Rittmeister64 (that guy who ragequit the wiki because you wouldn't let him insult other users and blocked him for a week) posted, and I was wondering what you thought of this and this. Looks to me like subtle trolling. Jeff (talk| ) 06:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for pointing it out, the only trolls i like are the race in eq2 ;). -- 11:11, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't see those at the time, but Chilli's taken care of them now. I was willing to let 1 by to give the benefit of the doubt, but if he's been making more random spam posts the longer suspension is warranted. Thanks for catching it, McJeff. --lordebon (talk) 13:39, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you Jeff. I appreciate following proper Homeland Security "see something, say something" protocol I'm glad you don't send me to Guantanamo Bay for writing blogs and just hand out 1 month bans. Rittmeister64 (talk) 04:53, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Item Stat Display Not sure if this is a big issue, or if it can be fixed but I've noticed some item stats display in different orders in-game than they do when the are shown on the Wikia. The only one I know of right now is that Multi Attack Chance (multi) shows up above Spell Weapon Multi Attack Chance (swmulti) on an item in the game, but the Wikia shows swmulti above multi. On the Template:EquipInformation, the swmulti stat is right above the multi stat. Is that why? Vagar (talk) 22:03, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :The item template uses the order set in the template, the order of the parameters when you call the template won't matter. We probably had them backwards in the template from lack of an example when that stat came out, if you can get me an example image of those 2 stats as in-game I'll be happy to swap them around. Ditto for any other you might find that are a different order on here than in-game. --lordebon (talk) 22:06, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :I've found a few examples in-game. It looks like it follows the pattern of putting the melee version, then the spell weapon version, then the next melee stat and it's spell weapon version and so on. I've changed the order in the template to match that now. --lordebon (talk) 00:47, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Great, thanks!! --Vagar (talk) 13:14, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Personal commentary in edits That's discouraged, right? I'm asking because User:PlatMaster has been adding his negative opinions to articles, like this and this. Jeff (talk| ) 21:44, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Correct. Comments are acceptable on the talk page, but first person commentary of any kind is undesirable on main namespace articles (a comment saying "I love this zone to farm" isn't appropriate just as much as "I hate this crappy zone" is, for example). I've cleaned up Cobalt Scar a bit, if you see any more feel free to edit them or let me know and I'll give them a look. --lordebon (talk) 21:57, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :I should add for the record that this isn't officially codified in any policy that we know of, instead it's more one of those unwritten SOPs so do keep that in mind. --lordebon (talk) 22:01, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Hate to bother you twice in one day, but Rittmeister's back from his 1 month block and he's made a lot of really bad incomplete articles. Usually I'd assume someone was just confused by the markup, but he knows how to edit and I think he's trolling by making cleanup work for other people. Jeff (talk| ) 02:36, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Most of what I see is just preloads. They don't have any info, but the few I've looked at are the correct template so I don't see any issue at this time. They may be incomplete, but it's still a valid start. If there is something more specific, let me know and I'll give it a look, but always try to assume good faith / give the benefit of the doubt. --lordebon (talk) 02:58, May 5, 2013 (UTC) SOE Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the SOE Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:SOEFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:59, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds good Nic, I've added the footer template. Thanks! --lordebon (talk) 13:21, May 28, 2013 (UTC) New Achievements category I was trying to add Category:Live Events Achievements and Category:Loyalty Achievements to Template:Achievement. I got Template:NormalizeAchievementCat to take them, but the actual pages do not link at the bottom to the cats. Could you please fix Template:Achievement or the templates it calls on so articles like Festive Spirit are properly categorized? Many thanks. 04:01, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :I'll try and take a look at it tomorrow. If you don't see anything then, feel free to give me a reminder this weekend. --lordebon (talk) 04:10, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::You will also need to add Brewday, Bristlebane Day, Chronoportals, Erollisi Day and Tinkerfest to Template:NormalizeAchievementSubcat. Considering I cannot get the main category template to work, I am hesitant to tinker with the subcat one. Apologies and gratitude. 04:39, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Done and done. You were on the right track, you just have to add the actual category tag (without the : in front) to get it categorized, since the first one (with the :Category) is a link to the category, which won't actually place the page in the category. Let me know if anything else comes up, and thanks again for your contributions. --lordebon (talk) 13:11, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Next LE I can alter the templates, now that I know what I did wrong. Thank you for the instruction and the fixes. 19:23, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Gen'ris's Race Hi Lordebon, I'm new to the wiki and was just wondering, how did you figure out that Gen'ris was a dragon? I figured he was some type of underwater creature that I'd never seen before. Plus he was pretty scary so I couldn't get too close... Also, what guides would you recommend that explain all the nuances (and coding parameters) of posting here? Thank you in advance for your input and guidance! --Paceyourself (talk) 19:39, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :Hi and welcome! Dragon was just a fill in (based on Chel'Drak being a "Dragon" turtle) for lack of a better option at the moment and to prevent the incorrect categorization (whatever you put in the race field, its gets categorized as such). I meant to go back and find a better fit, but got distracted. I've gone back and changed it to , which seems to be a better fit. Races have always been a bit goofy, simply because the game doesn't expose race (aside from master strike races) and many of them are sort of best guesses. :As for the nuances and such, my suggestion is to start with looking at existing pages; just find a page similar to what you're working on and hit edit to take a look at the code. Then for more information, such as what each parameter for a given template does, check out the template page itself, which will have documentation on the various params (for example, Template:MonsterInformation). There's also the Editor's FAQ and Template FAQ that have some basic editing info (and links to some other things). But in general I recommend the sort of "on-the-job" approach of just going for it. The nature of a wiki really encourages it; many times someone will start an article with the basics and then a more experienced editor will come along and tweak it or wikify it later. Plus us admins are always here to answer any questions and help however we can. Hope that helps :) --lordebon (talk) 20:04, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Class Category Template I made a suggestion on the EQ2 main talk page about updating the class/category templates a bit. I hope all my suggestions don't come across as being demanding. I just don't want to cause any friction between myself and others. I think McJeff took issue with the way I was manually adding in categories on equipment pages. I was doing so because the template jumbles the arrangement of the categories when subclasses are used. I'm sure a solution could be found that would arrange the categories alphabetically. I'm not sure if that template has any other function but to add categories, but if that's all it does it should be fairly straightforward to modify it. I posted over here also on the eq2 talk page EverQuest 2 Wiki talk:Main Page#Template Discussion Jado818 (talk) 01:54, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :I saw that, just haven't had a chance to write a reply yet. It's not a simple thing. More later. --lordebon (talk) 18:08, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Block request Would you care to block User:MizuLuhta for me? I blocked him several years ago on another wiki and for some reason he decided to demand that I unblock him the other day - when I refused, he decided to troll every wiki I edit on trying to get my attention. He doesn't play EQ2 and has nothing to contribute to this wiki other than harassing me. Jeff (talk| ) 00:47, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :I believe you, but it would be inappropriate for me to block a user without a valid reason supported by evidence. All I can see is a odd comment that hints to something of somewhere else, but that's hardly reason to block someone. If he harasses you here or you have evidence of such happening wherever I can act on that, but one random comment doesn't support such drastic action. To play devil's advocate, as far as I know he might be seeking an honest answer to a question in an attempt to atone. If you have nothing to say to them, just delete their comment from your talk page. If they persist I will step in and warn them off and block if needed. --lordebon (talk) 01:04, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright, that's fair enough, and I don't suppose you have any interest in looking at 3 year old difs from a wiki you've never edited. Thanks. Jeff (talk| ) 01:12, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi Lordebon! Is there an area of the wiki where we can create "test" pages? I've had a few that don't really act as intended using the preview function but posting them solidifies the formatting (or not). I'd like to create some "junk" pages for the sole purpose of posting and testing and then to be deleted at your whim. Thanks for your reply! Paceyourself (talk) 23:01, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :For testing stuff you can make a sandbox (or more than one, just keep it within reason) as a sub-page of your user space. For example, I have User:Lordebon/Sandbox and User:Lordebon/Sandbox2. You can even use them as templates if you want, you'd call them using the full name, such as , for example. They'd still require an admin to delete, but if it's just one or two you can just blank them and leave the edit history, it won't really hurt anything. For you, I'd start with User:Paceyourself/Sandbox. :As for things looking differently on submit vs preview, the preview pane is the same width as the content area so they should look basically the same. If you have a specific example of something looking significantly different between preview and actual page let me know and I can try to figure out why it'd be doing that as well. --lordebon (talk) 23:06, November 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Hail Lordebon! ::Unfortunately I don't have any specific examples. I just remember on a few occasions thinking "Wow! It didn't look that way in the preview" and then going back and trying to figure out what happened. I also want to try some wikitables, color formatting and other advanced techniques. I just don't want to try them in a live environment. ::Thanks again for the guidance and have a great evening! Paceyourself (talk) 23:49, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Problem with image placement A Hero's Gravestone the picture of the item keeps appearing in the examine window, I don't think it's suppose to do that but can't figure out how to fix it? Thundersnow (talk) 12:16, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :By default, images named exactly the same as an item page are considered to be the examine image (and that's what should be uploaded there). Visible images of gear/house items should get named with a " (Visible)" on the end of the name and that listed in the iname2 field. --lordebon (talk) 14:11, November 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you for fixing it. "iname2" isn't listed in the parameters of Template:ItemInformation and the template is protected; can you add that there or should I ask on the template talk page? Thanks again. Thundersnow (talk) 18:47, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :::The template has had it for ages, it just wasn't listed in the documentation for some reason (probably because it's not commonly used for items, mainly equipment). I've updated the docs to show that it exists. --lordebon (talk) 18:58, November 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thank you again.Thundersnow (talk) 19:03, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Automatic-updating user box I know FFXIclopedia has it in their templates.... Other than that A USER box that self updates or has an http://u.eq2wire.com/ link for updates ie or pulls detail form http://u.eq2wire.com/ as well as the exisiting templaties in here... just a though Necrose (talk) 01:54, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :The way the wiki works, a self-updating userbox based solely on the wiki is not possible. It would require a bot continuously running (we have only manually-activated bots) and scraping the SOE API for changes; hardly an efficient use of resources. If you can give me a link to it on the FFXI wiki I can take a look, but my guess is they're just linking to a dynamically updated image or something generated elsewhere. Doing that is already possible on the wiki, you just use an external image link to the image (e.g., one provided by EQ2U). You could substitute that for the player info template or use it to augment it . --lordebon (talk) 02:12, November 19, 2013 (UTC) More insults/incivility from Rittmeister http://eq2.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3APaceyourself&diff=609515&oldid=609510. Jeff (talk| ) 16:53, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the report. I've seen him trolling the blog posts as well a few times recently. It's clear he has no intentions to contributing anything useful to the wiki anymore, and as such he has been banned. --lordebon (talk) 17:10, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Man, guys, I just came here to add the new stat caps, and saw you banned me FOR LIFE. I wasn't trolling *ANY* blog posts, I just added a generic comment to 10 posts for the achievement. "LORDEBON" yes, that was one of them, I could have written "great post" instead, big deal. You should have a bit bigger skin than that. Banning people for this (last time you banned me 1month for something similar) is ridiculous. My other comment was I GAVE CONGRATULATIONS to the guy who achieved the 60 days of daily additions. I know that is hard, cause I failed after like 40 days or so. The rest of the comment was merely a JOKE™ about not getting up too high in the highscore list. Looks like you don't have much humor unfortunately. I know, being Admin can get over your head sometimes, maybe think about that sometime and not abuse your powers so much in the future. Now, don't be a jerk and unban me, pretty PLEASE. I wont engage in ANY debates or user talk stuff anymore, promise. --Rittmeister64 from EXILE :I'll give you one more chance, since you present a view where your intentions could be good, even if the result appears to be trolling. With that said, as far as I'm concerned posting arguably troll-y comments on blogs is trolling. The point of the achievements system wikia added was to give users a sort of reward for doing things, not to encourage people to post nonsense to them to increment an achievement counter. If you want to edit, it's always appreciated; continuously disparaging other users and the administrators is not. It has nothing to do with thickness of skin: you were warned before and have already had 2 strikes. The wiki isn't a locker roomer, and we have a higher standard of behavior. :With that said, you will get one more chance, but any further insults to any users (including myself or any other admins) will not be tolerated and will be grounds for banning. I blocked you the first time for 1 week; later Chillispike blocked you for 1 month. The next time it will be permanent. --lordebon (talk) 20:49, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Question about edits This question arose after I saw the following edit(s) and was preparing to correct the loc tag: http://eq2.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eastern_Wastes_Timeline&diff=612008&oldid=597311 Is it proper to include generic reward items/terms and location information for linked sub-articles? I thought the idea was to link to the quest NPC so that users could click on them for more detailed information. If that's not the case, what is the limit to information to be included on the "lead" page and shouldn't the reward items be properly linked? Thanks for your insight!! Paceyourself (talk) 11:08, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :I'd say the /loc doesn't really belong (people can click through to the quest to NPC for that). I don't mind the short description of what slot is rewarded, since some folks might pick and choose which quests to do based on what they're getting out of it. It's also short enough that it doesn't extend the page, but instead fits in There's no real way to link to the actual item from the timeline page itself though, since it just describes what slot is rewarded while the actual reward is usually one of several depending on class/armor type. --lordebon (talk) 13:21, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you for the clarification! Have a great weekend! Paceyourself (talk) 09:52, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Social media buttons please take a look at User talk:Chillispike#Social media buttons -- 23:54, December 6, 2013 (UTC) More Curiosity Hail Lordebon! Would you take a look at the questions I posed on McJeff's talk page and weigh in? I'm just trying to fine-tune my understanding of these items. If they're helpful I'd like to start incorporating them into my additions and edits. http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:McJeff#Couple_of_Questions Thanks! 20:05, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Jado818's edits See the edit history for Pretty Ponies, All in a Row (and his post on its talk page), and Dock Delinquency. On one hand, his point is worth discussing. On the other, this isn't the first time he's decided he wants to change something and decided to pick a fight about it rather than open it for discussion. I've been adding the reitemization quest rewards the same way for a long time, and he's the first to have a problem with it. Furthermore, I think he's deliberately trying to harass me. I still don't know why he has a problem with me, but between the snide edit summaries, the thing where he would save and reupload copies of my images to the wiki under different names and then nominate the originals for deletion (he stopped doing this when I posted to his talk page about it but he knew what he was doing all along - I can provide evidence if required), and that rant against me on Talk:Admins. Any one of those and I'd have ignored it, but it's starting to be a real pattern with him. Jeff (talk| ) 03:22, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :I am referring the matter of the way the classes are presented to discussion at Forum:Classes for Quest Rewards. For the issue of the images, you'll have to provide me with an example(s) to see what you mean. In general I think a lot of the conflict between you (McJeff) and Jado could be alleviated by greater communication and discussion. Wikipedia has the BOLD, revert, discuss cycle that I believe is an integral part of doing things. The leap should be to starting a dialogue rather than to revert and accuse by either side. --lordebon (talk) 05:52, December 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I posted my thoughts on that page. And I do discuss, but there's two things. One, I have tried discussing an issue with Jado and he didn't respond to me. Two, my experiences with aggressive editors has been that it's best to just go to the admins straight because trying to talk to them just makes them angrier. ::What I mean about the images, and I wouldn't make an issue of this except, combined with the other things Jado has done, gives me a strong impression he's trying to harass me in low key ways. ::I uploaded a file a while ago, File:Bellengere the Three.png. More recently Jado818 decided to create a disambiguation page for Bellengere. He then uploaded File:Bellengere the Three (Qeynos Capitol District).jpg (which is the same image I uploaded only changed to .jpg) and nominated my original one for deletion http://eq2.wikia.com/index.php?title=File%3ABellengere_the_Three.png&diff=612699&oldid=567271 on December 8th. I politely suggested he start using iname instead because it would be less work. He didn't respond. ::However, he already knew about iname. See here on Marik McPherson III, where he used iname http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Marik_McPherson_III_%28Qeynos_Capitol_District%29?diff=prev&oldid=611595. This was five days before the stuff with the Bellengere the Three article. Of course, Sigrdrifa was the one who uploaded File:Marik McPherson III.png. ::This isn't even the first time he's done this. He did the same thing with A Thexian guard - creating a disambiguation, reuploading my image at a different location and then nominating my original one for deletion. In that case I moved his duplicate of my image and then moved my image, but it's the same thing with the reuploading my images and nominating the originals for deletion. And I didn't use to check Articles for Deletion too often, so I don't know if he did any before that or not. ::The image stuff wouldn't be a big deal by itself. But combined with insulting edit summaries http://eq2.wikia.com/index.php?title=Pretty_Ponies%2C_All_in_a_Row&diff=598644&oldid=565478 and this on Talk:Admins, and the edit-warring, it looks like deliberate passive-aggressive harassment to me. Jeff (talk| ) 09:34, December 28, 2013 (UTC) I reuploaded the image because I thought it would be cleaner to keep an image's name the same as an articles name. I have been making disambig pages for many of the npc's in EQ2. I stopped changing the file names after you asked me. I could have responded I supposed but after you left me that comment you will notice I haven't changed any names even though I have moved many pages that had images. I just relinked them. I realized it seemed unnecessary to do the change manually, if somebody really wanted to go through and match the image name to the page name I'm sure there is an automated way to do so. But onto the classes vs subclasses I have been adding the specific class (ie warrior, berserker, assassin, predator) instead of the class grouping (not sure if you want to call that the subclass or the other way around but it seems pointless to argue over a word definition when it's not the subject). I think it's clearer about exactly what class can use the equipment. I never understood the focus on class groupings (ie predator, crusader, etc) for much of the wiki's templates because the actual gameplay in EQ2 barely references it at all (I've only seen it during character creation). I like to make wiki's content that is easy to understand for new players and making the emphasis on these class groupings adds a level of unexplained information to an article. It is so much easier to just match up your actual class with an item than going through and figuring out what your class grouping is. I'm also certain there would be a way to go through and automatically convert these class groupings into just the class but I'm still reading about automating scripts and other approaches to modifying data. To be fair though, you did revert my edits without a comment, I just returned the favor although I did offer to start a discussion on the talk page. Jado818 (talk) 15:10, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, let's keep the discussion specific to the classes on the forum topic, to keep things in their proper place. :As for the images, proper procedure there when renaming an article (e.g., because a disambig is needed) is to tag the image for rename using Template:Rename rather than uploading a duplicate and deleting the old one. It is preferred to keep the image name the same, but it's also preferred to keep image histories just like we maintain article histories. You can either use iname in the short term to make sure the image stays or just don't bother and it'll show back up automatically once the image is moved. :In the future, lets try to stick to using that procedure. It's actually quicker to tag the old image for rename than uploading a new image, plus a greater number of people can do image moves (admins + rollback users) compared to those that can do deletions (admins only). --lordebon (talk) 16:01, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Standardizing Some Far Seas Supply Faction Quests Just a heads up, in case you see a whole lot of major edits with my name attached...I decided to standardize notes, tips, and steps for the the quests from Madria Varas. The reason: holy moly ever so many user notes had been added in each quest that explained the same thing differently, I found it confusing to do more than one in a day and/or to Google them or pull them up here using, the in-game browser. Major changes to the series of quests from her have happened in a couple of expansions in the time since most of them had been updated. First and foremost is the that the addition of Mass Production (a Tradeskill Prestige ability and the The Hand of the Maker has sped these up for solo and group completion. If course, I've taken care to alter things that are different in each quest (like NPC names and locs for subquests). I need to double-double, triple-triple check everything in the coming days as run through these again, so hang tight and I'll fix any errors. It's a good thing they added the new Pack Pegasus to keep me motivated. :) Yasuewho (talk) 07:57, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Yasuewho :Considering all 4 Quests have the same Notes and it shall be easier to keep them up todate .. how about a template for it? :I created Template:Madria Varas Quests Notes and used it on Clockwork Rescue (the text of the template was from there) :if you place that one the article instead of the whole text it would be a easier way to do that. :-- 14:11, January 29, 2014 (UTC) That works for me. Thanks Chillspike! I never thought to make a template, but it's a better solution. One more quest to update and it's just a matter of proof reading and finding all of my "tyops" in each quest. While I'm thinking of it, I wanted to create a page for the new Pack Pegasus that was added to the Far Seas Supply merchant, but I've never done that here. Do I just need to create the page and upload an image of the examine window? Is it just a matter of using frames when an image is inserted on an item page, to make it look tidy like the others? Or does this wiki pull info from the data that SOE has given to websites? I'm still a padawn at "wikifu" Yasuewho (talk) 16:41, January 29, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho :I know what ya mean :For the screenshot try to cut it down .. if the screenshot has a little more then the just examine window it's no big deal tbh, i tend to cut it at the frame of the window. makes no huge diff tbh. :The best way to do the wikify is .. copy/paste of a kinda common item at to start with. :The are many flying mounts that have more or less the same information in it, for example look at Dark Pegasus . .it should have a quite good wikify for a flying mount and try to add the information there. :If you can't get it 100% right feel free to drop a comment here or on my talkpage and will take a look into it. :-- 17:27, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Excellent good, thanks again Chillspike! I've added the page and uploaded an image of both the examine window and of the mount while equipped. Have a looksee at Far Seas Pack Pegasus if you want to look for any errors. It really is a level 93 mount, which seems odd, but I took that info from the examine window. I added a note there to help clear up confusion about the faction needed for it. Holy cow, that comes up so often in game! I wish the EQ2 Dev team had given the currency for that merchant a more generic name. Yasuewho (talk) 18:50, January 29, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho :I added the missing Mission Stones as items today, so the pages that mention them for speedy travel have links to show what they are/added image of the examine window. Somewhere between dealing with RL dog aggro (poor, bored puppy) I may or may not have duplicated a page. When I search, I don't see it on the user-end, but I don't know if you have access to metadata that might show otherwise. The potential duplicate is for Mission Stone of Shipyard Cove. Yasuewho (talk) 22:54, January 29, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho Heads up: troll afoot. I was going to pull the image down right away, but I'm not sure if you need to eyeball it first; you may need to break out the ban hammer for http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/User:Daymius This bozo just added an inappropriate image to the Fiery Jewel of the Underfoot rewards section. It is )was) a typical, lame troll favored pic. Old person of some sort. Yasuewho (talk) 23:57, February 7, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho :Handled, thanks for the heads up. --lordebon (talk) 00:00, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Tears of Veeshan Artwork for Background Hey Lordebon, How's it going? I recently tried to add the official art for Tears of Veeshan as a background image to the Wikia. However the changes do not seem to be taking effect. Is there any way you can look into it? Or maybe I can try to send you the file directly? Thank you, -Yaviey, Wiki Project Manager @ SOE (talk) 20:34, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :I saw the upload yesterday, it looks like its working for me here today on this computer (it's the blue dragons/VI picture, correct)? Wikia has some ugly image chaching issues where new versions of images don't always update to what you uploaded for a while. Are you still seeing the red ToV background? --lordebon (talk) 20:39, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey Lordebon, yes I'm still seeing the red ToV background and some odd black areas as well. Very strange! I'll try to clear my cache and see if that helps. Thank you! ---Yaviey, Wiki Project Manager @ SOE (talk) 20:41, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :::The black is part of the original red ToV image (one of wikia's folks cut out the part of the image thats normally hidden behind the content area, I guess to cut down on image size). I do think it's just a cache issue, you can try poking wikia about it, as there's nothing I know of wiki-side that forces an update sadly. --lordebon (talk) 20:43, February 12, 2014 (UTC) /* Question about redlinked articles */ Hi Lordebon! As you've probably noticed, I've been spending a large amount of time in the equipment redlinks. I have a question... My goal is to open an article and completely update (remove) every redlink on the page. I finished the Cenobite's Citadel (Armor Set) a few days ago (including the pattern redlinks) and it's still showing on the equipment redlinks page. I've noticed that there's no way for me to edit and remove that category once I've finished. How long do items remain "redlinked" after all redlinks are removed/updated? Thanks for your insights! 10:36, February 26, 2014 (UTC)